<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une nouvelle amie par circonstance by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927715">Une nouvelle amie par circonstance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo'>oOoPlumeStilinskioOo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tragédie, amitier, drame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d’une balade en pleine nuit à New York, les tortues font une belle rencontre. Une autre amie d’April, Brooklynn. . À ce moment-là, les choses changent pour nos mutants. Une rencontre, et une nouvelle amitié va commencer pour eux. Surtout pour la tortue rebelle qui n’en fait qu’à sa tête, Raphaël.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une nouvelle amie par circonstance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« J’en ai marre de mes frères, ils ne me comprennent absolument pas. Donattelo devient plus tendre et attentif envers April et ça me tape sur les nerfs. Je veux une amie aussi. Rien qu’à moi. Mickey lui cuisine de la nourriture dégueulasse avec des vers et avec du glaçage par-dessus pour la déco. Quant à Léo, bah c’est Léo, toujours avec Sensei pour s’entraîner à devenir meilleur que moi. On n’a jamais travaillé en équipe et quand on monte à la surface, c’est la pagaille ! Bordel, mes frères me gonflent !» Pensa-t-il en sortant des égouts. «  Cette nuit, je veux me faire une amie. Une amie qui m’apprécie tel que je suis. »</p><p>Dehors, Raph observa les gens de la ville avec attention. Perchée sur le toit d’un immeuble, la tortue ninja examina les lieux avec un regard bagarreur. Son esprit devenait combatif sans la présence de ses frères. En distinguant deux individus louches, Raphaël fronça du regard et sauta sur l’occasion pour faire ses preuves mais Casey Jones prit le devant en le faisant sursauter de peur. Il retira son masque blanc mais il reçut une paire de baffe à la place. Les deux autres entendirent le bruit venant des poubelles et allèrent voir ce qu’il se passait. Ils ne trouvèrent rien car Raph s'était retranché vers le haut avec Casey de justesse.</p><p>« Putain, tu voulais me faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Se plaignit la tortue avec le bandeau rouge posé sur ses yeux ronds. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux Casey ? Tu n’es pas censé aider April ?<br/>-Bof elle préfère être avec Donnie plutôt que moi, alors que moi je suis humain.<br/>-Je vois la jalousie ne te va pas du tout mon gars, tiens, elle fait quoi cette humaine ?<br/>-Qui ça ? Entama Casey en la cherchant du regard. Mais c’est Brooklynn !<br/>-Tu la connais ? demanda simplement la tortue en étant perplexe et étonné par la suite.<br/>Casey suivit du regard Brooklynn de dos et lui dit.<br/>-Ouais mais uniquement de loin, je ne la fréquente pas. C'est une amie de April.<br/>-Super, tu peux faire un tour de garde ? Je dois faire un truc de gars…<br/>-Okey, pas de problème, commença Casey en remettant son masque de hockey sur son visage»<br/>«  je me demande ce qui lui prend ! » pensa-t-il en restant sur place comme un toutou fidèle à son poste.<br/>Un peu plus loin, Brooklynn se fit surprendre par l’un des gardes de Shredder. Bebop et Rocksteady, les acolytes de Shredder, volaient des objets des humains pour fabriquer une arme mortelle selon les informations qu’avait Brooklynn par April. La lycéenne les observa près d’une rampe d’un chemin dangereux. Son objectif était de nuire à Shredder car ce dernier avait tué toute sa famille devant ses propres yeux.<br/>                                                                                                          oOoOoOoOoOooO<br/>Les voyous mutants sentirent une odeur humaine près du camion et Bebop put sentir l’espionne à quelques pas d’eux. Le voleur à la tête de cochon sauvage se dirigea vers les bennes et vit l’humaine qui était bien trop calme pour lui. Rocksteady jeta la benne dans le sens opposé à sa direction suivit d’un grognement. Il tint Brooklynn par le col avec fermeté.</p><p>« Salut, les gars ! Quoi de beau ?<br/>-Tiens, tiens, regarde ce que l’on a Bebop.<br/>-Ouais, encore cette fouineuse qui traîne dans nos pâtes !<br/>-Je me disais que vous avez oublié quelque chose, les gars...hihii.<br/>-Sale peste, commença Rocksteady en montrant les crocs, tu peux faire une croix sur ta vie !<br/>-Hey, les deux mutants affreux, se moqua Raphaël en se mettant en position de combat. Tu ferais mieux d’attaquer ceux de ta taille, minable !<br/>-Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, répliqua-t-elle entre les dents, surtout venant d’une tortue !<br/>-Je te sauve les fesses après tu me remercieras comme il se doit.<br/>-Je te demande pardon ? Tu rigoles là ? Tu ne serais pas la tortue arrogante nommée Raphaël ? April m’a déjà parlé de toi...Se moqua la victime en étant en mauvaise posture, je peux me défendre toute seule ! Dit-elle, d’une voix presque pareille que lui et téméraire. »</p><p>Raphaël commença à grogner contre elle et fonça dans le tas comme d’habitude. Il fonça sur Bebop et Brooklynn tomba par terre et fit tomber Rocksteady en le surprenant avec son pied gauche et son agilité. Étant fine la lycéenne put esquiver les attaques de ce rhino avec facilité. La tortue au bandeau rouge fit une contre-attaque et se jeta sur Bebop qui tomba dans la benne à ordure. Il pua le poisson pourri et la future journaliste de New York se trouva de nouveau en mauvaise posture. Dans la ruelle de la ville, ce fut la bagarre à pleins nez et Raph se trouva éjecté vers la palissade d’un immeuble d’habitation. Il sortit un léger «  Aieee » en gémissement.<br/>« J’en connais un qui va être ravi de te revoir poupée, se moqua Rocksteady en sifflant par ses naseaux. Je sens que je vais avoir une belle prime ce soir pour ta carapace.<br/>-J’ai dis non ! Pesta l’adolescente en le projetant au loin et vers la camionnette. Sale face de rhino, je m’occuperai de lui plus tard, ce sale assassin ! Lâche-moi, Raphaël ! Je dois finir ce que j’ai commencé ! Se plaignit-elle, en ayant mal à l’épaule, légèrement.<br/>-Non, tu es blessée ! Constata-t-il, en prenant la voix grave. Tu viens avec moi. »<br/>                                                                                                         oOoOoOoOoOooO<br/>Brooklynn eut un peu de colère envers cette tortue qui lui avait volé la vedette ce soir. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle le suivit sans se poser de question. Rencontrer Shredder dans cet état là n’était vraiment pas une bonne idée selon « elle ». ils coururent jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient en sécurité. Ils reprirent leurs souffles. Ça faisait une éternité qu’elle ne s’était pas amusée comme ça. Elle le remercia et Raphaël fut étonné de sa réaction.</p><p>« Tu me remercies ? Bah dit donc, tu changes vite d’humeur toi !<br/>-Un peu comme toi, commença-t-elle en souriant un peu, je me suis bien amusée !<br/>-Tu es cinglée ! April n’aurait jamais réagi comme toi aussi bêtement !<br/>-Je ne suis pas April ! Je suis Brooklynn et je suis ici pour mener mon enquête sur les méchants mutants de la ville. J’ai eu une piste et tu l’as gâchée en intervenant ! Loubard !<br/>-Je suis le loubard qui t’a sauvé les fesses, je te signale, princesse !<br/>-Grrr, crétin ! Aie, mon bras... Je crois que j’ai une légère fracture.<br/>- Attends, je vais t’aider... dit calmement Raphaël. »</p><p>Raphaël lui prépara un bandeau de secours et soigna la blessure qu’elle avait sur le bras droit et elle ferma quelques instants les yeux. Elle n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Apercevoir une tortue mutante de près était de l'ordre d'une chance sur cent à New York. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent pendant qu’il la soignait avec attention. Il fit un double nœud pour la soudure du bandage. L’état de Brook s’empira un peu mais Raph ne se laissa pas impressionner. La tortue prit une voix autoritaire et crut entendre Léo ça lui donna des frissons derrière la carapace.</p><p> </p><p>« Tu devrais venir au repaire comme je te l’ai demandé poliment.<br/>-Pas question, je ne peux pas et ça n’a rien avoir avec April. C’est personnel.<br/>- Personnel mon œil, ouais ! Je t’ai sauvé les fesses, Brooklynn et tu sais qui est le chef de ces deux affreux mutants ? Dis-moi ? Tu ne sais même pas alors que tu t’attaques à eux !</p><p>Elle pâlit et il eut un lourd silence entre ses deux personnages inattendus. Elle s’assit contre le rebord de la paroie d’une vieille bâtisse de New York, dépitée. Raphaël lui ordonna de ne pas rester ici à cause des chiens de Shredder. Il lui jura de l’aider jusqu’au bout même si cela impliquait de risquer sa vie. Autrement dit celle de ses frères aussi, Donnie, Mickey et Léo. Il releva Brook avec attention et l’emmena avec lui. Elle posa son regard sur lui et s’arrêta.</p><p>-Je vais rester ici. Mon appartement n’est pas très loin.<br/>- Tu es certaine ? Tu es certainement en danger par ma faute, Brooklynn !<br/>- Pas exactement, je savais à qui j’avais à faire en espionnant ces deux-là. Mais je t’expliquerai plus tard, okey ? Mon appartement est là-bas, tu m’y accompagnes ? »<br/>                                                                                                         OooOoOoOoOooO</p><p>La tortue rougit et accepta l’invitation. Une fois arrivés sur place, le duo entra par la fenêtre – une salle habitude qu’avait pris Brooklynn au fil des années. C'était un vaste appartement de bas de gamme avec peu de choses dedans. Ils restèrent ici pendant quelques secondes et ils se présentèrent convenablement. Comme un vrai ninja Raphaël ne divulgua pas trop sur sa vie et respecta le choix de l’adolescente qui voulait restée chez elle. Cependant, une quiétude envahie vite la carapace de la jeune tortue de quinze ans.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>